Shepard is a Human and Garrus is Human?
by HaleNewfound
Summary: Shepard and Garrus are hopelessly in But, there are things they can't Mordin notices this and comes up with a Uh .. And the results ..
1. Chapter 1

Shepard's Human and Garrus is... Human...?

Bright and blue, his eyes were. That's what the color Garrus' eyes were; such a beautiful bright electric blue. The color Shepard never got tired of.

A month had passed after the defeat of the Collectors and Shepard and Garrus were finally getting used to being with one another; Turian with Human and Human with Turian. It was good- no, not good. It was better than anything Shepard could have imagined. His strong arms wrapped around her as they slept side by side and his talon-tipped finger brushed through her fire-red hair, relieving her of the burden of her tangled hair.

Garrus always seemed enticed by Shepard's hair. Every time he had the chance, he'd play with it, twirling it around his fingers, messing it up just so he could straighten it again, trying to braid it (which he'd done on a dare made by Shepard herself).

The thing Shepard loved about Garrus was not something she could touch. It was his good personality and good heart. The thing she could touch was him. His physical body and she could stare into those blue, blue eyes all day if she ever had the chance to.

Over the past month, Shepard and Garrus had become pretty serious. They were spending more time together and smiling whenever they saw each other, holding hands and hugging. They were like the perfect match for each other.

Until one fateful night, Mordin called the two of them into his lab; ranting about some sort of breakthrough, something about genetic transformation and DNAs.

"Mordin, this better be important." Shepard said an edge to her voice. Hers and Garrus' hands were intertwined, pulling their bodies close together. These two were certainly in love for sure.

"Shepard, Garrus. Glad you came. Made important breakthrough. Wanted you two to see it." He said in his quick, short-sentenced talked.

"This _better_ be worth our time, Mordin. We all have important things to do." Garrus broke in, yawning. "But, seriously, this couldn't have waited until the morning?" It was late, everyone was sleeping. Well, except Mordin, of course. He rarely slept and whenever Shepard tried to get to go to bed he'd always argue with:

"Salarians have short live-spans. Why waste it on sleep?"

"Made breakthrough. Very thorough. Wanted to test it on Garrus." He said motioning towards the Turian he spoke of. Shepard's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on Garrus' hand, maybe a little too hard since he winced a little.

"Like hell you are! You're not testing on him!" Shepard said harshly. Mordin raised his hands to calm the Commander.

"Promise tests will not harm Mr. Vakarian." He promised. Shepard trusted him, plus his eyes looked sincere. Shepard sighed and hung her head a little.

"You're sure it won't hurt him?" She asked again, calmer this time. Mordin nodded. Shepard sighed again. "Alright, you can perform the tests."

Garrus cleared his throat. "Uh... Does the Turian have a say in all this because I'm the one getting experimented on." His eyes gave away his look of unease. Shepard smiled and looked up at him. She walked in front of his, sliding her hands from his and around his neck, giving him a loving hug. Garrus returned the embrace tighter.

"You'll be fine, Garrus. Mordin knows what he's doing." She whispered to him. Garrus tightened his grip on his Commander, his love, and nuzzled his face into her hair. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright, fine..." He pulled away and walked towards Mordin. He sighed once more. Quickly turning to the Salarian, he grabbed his collar. "If I die you are _soooooo_ getting haunted!"

"Will assure you, tests will go well." Mordin smiled, not the least bit worried. Garrus let him go and Mordin straightened out. "First, subject will need to strip himself of all clothing."

"What?! No!" Garrus yelped. "I'm not taking my clothes off!" He snapped; his eyes ablaze with blue fire. Shepard found that look... So sexy.

"Why not Garrus?" Asked Shepard "I've seen you naked before. Why should this be any different?"

Garrus shuddered. "Because this time, we're not doing _anything_ and Mordin's here." He was obviously nervous. "It's _weird_."

Shepard laughed, hard and loud. "Oh, wow, Garrus! I never thought you'd be the kind of guy to not strip what with the way you boast about yourself! Hahahahahahahaha!" Garrus growled and tightened his hands into fists.

"Fine..." His grunted through gritted teeth. He began to undo his armor until he was in his regular clothes, then he began to take those off. Shepard found a stool and sat on it, watching him intently, smirking.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot." She giggled. Garrus growled again. He finally was out of his armor and clothes. He looked embarrassed and looked as if he wanted to curl up in a corner and die somewhere.

"Next, subject will get into this pod." Mordin instructed. Garrus turned his head to look at what Mordin was pointing at. He walked over to it as the door began to open. When it was fully opened, he entered.

Shepard bit her bottom lip and snickered. Garrus heard her and stared at her, angered. "I'm sorry, it's just you look so funny..." She snickered again.

"Now, I need a drop of your blood." He said. He walked towards her with a needle. A needle! Shepard jolted and fell off of the stool.

Garrus burst out laughing. "Shepard has a fear of needles." He chuckled. Shepard growled at Garrus, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. Good thing she had good aim. It hit Garrus right in the face.

"Says the naked Turian in a containment pod!" She retorted. Shepard got back up and sat in the stool again. She gritted her teeth as the needle entered her skin. "Fuck..." She breathed.

"All done. Thank you, Shepard. Good patient, good woman." Mordin said, finishing up. He walked over to the side of the containment pod, injecting it into a tube-looking thing.

Shepard looked at Mordin working, and then looked to Garrus who was staring at herm a faint smile on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He sighed, smiling. Shepard smiled also, he really did love her. More than she thought. The two stared at each other into each other's eyes.

"All done. Garrus please relax and try not to move." Mordin said. "Easier that way"

Garrus nodded and sighed, relaxing a little. "And it won't hurt?" He asked.

Mordin smiled. "Not much."

Fear crept into Garrus' and Shepard's eyes. Shepard played with her fingers and stared at Garrus as the door closed, sealing him in. Mordin powered up the machine thing. A slight whirring sound was heard. Garrus could be heard letting out little grunts of pain, which started to get louder until the whirring and his cries of pain were as loud as they could get. Shepard ran to the pod.

"Garrus!" She shouted. "Shut it off!" She demanded.

"No! Shepard- Ahh! I'm fine." Garrus shouted back.

"Shepard, stand back!" Mordin ordered. She did as told and walked over to stand beside him. The whirring got a little louder before a bang was heard from inside the pod.

Slowly the door opened and... Wait... Where was Garrus? The only thing in there was... A man, a human man.

"Garrus?"


	2. Chapter 2: Garrus?

Garrus?

"Garrus? Is that you?" Shepard asked. She stared at the man's face. He had light brown hair, a nice tan complexion. When he looked up, his eyes were bluer than the sky on the Citadel (and that's saying something).

The man opened his mouth to speak but only groaning came out. He was trying to speak in Turian.

"Garrus doesn't know how to speak English. Much teach him. Will be simple. Much like teaching a child." Mordin said; a smile formed on his Salarian lips. "If any assistance is needed, will be here." He offered and walked away.

Shepard crouched in front of the man. "Garrus, it's me, Shepard. Repeat after me," Garrus stared up at her, eyes full of wonder.

"Shhh- eeee- ppp- aaarrr- ddd." She pronounced her name as easily as she could. Garrus tried to say her name, but choked.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Shheeepparrrddd..." He pronounced her name beautifully, but drawn out. She smiled at him.

"Good, now try saying it not so drawn out. Shepard. Just like that." She said. Garrus cleared his throat again.

"Shh- ahem- Shep-Shepard." He said. "Shepard..." He whispered. Shepard smiled and touched his face. His skin was soft, with the slightest hint of stubble. He was so beautiful.

"Good..." She turned her head a little to talk to Mordin. "Mordin, get him some clothes." She ordered.

"Yes, Shepard." Mordin replied. Before he left he turned and smiled. "Experiment successful." Shepard chuckled and looked back to Garrus, who was still staring up at her. She smiled and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Since he couldn't talk, Garrus just nodded. "Don't worry. I'll teach you English." She smiled. She sighed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. His cheek was warm and wet with sweat. She pulled away and stood up, helping Garrus up as well.

"Can you walk?" She asked, trying to keep herself from looking down. Garrus shrugged and took a step, but stumbled and fell on top of Shepard. She groaned as the two fell to the floor. "Guess not." She chuckled. Garrus looked down at her, eyes full of annoyance. He grunted with effort as he pushed himself up, his arms were well muscled but shook with the effort to push himself off Shepard.

"Shepard..." He whispered. Shepard looked up at him, smiling.

"Shepard!" Her attention was taken away from Garrus and turned to Mordin. She quickly rolled out from underneath Garrus and stood up.

"Yes? You have the clothes? Oh, good!" She said quickly, grabbing the clothes and shoving them at Garrus and walking out.

Garrus and Mordin stared at her as she left. Garrus looked at Mordin and Mordin looked at Garrus.

"Perhaps shock." Mordin said simply.

Shepard shuddered. She'd felt something different about Garrus. He was still himself. So beautiful and so strong. It made Shepard crazy to even look at him, he was so beautiful. Yet somehow, Shepard couldn't look into those blue eyes. She didn't want to look into them. She wanted Garrus. Either way. He was still Garrus. Didn't matter what species. She wanted... His body...

"God, I need a shower..." She groaned.


End file.
